the tag battle of twilight
by alice star22
Summary: read to find out becuase i cant do a discription to save my life cupple: ashXannable brockXzoey mayxdrew kennyxdawn Swear inculded
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 year gone by**_

"Piplup were almost home I can't wait to show mom the master pendant I won at the master grand festival" dawn said as she just reaches lake verity.

"Piplup pip Piplup (yah I can't wait either it's been 1 ½ years)" Piplup said. As twinleaf town came into view Piplup ran to dawn's house getting greeted by glameow who eventually called its trainer to see what was going on.

"Mom I'm home" dawn yelled just then dawn's mother ran to her daughter hugging her daughter. This was an event that always happened no matter what. Soon they went in and ate lunch and talked about what happened over the 1 ½ years dawn was gone.

"Oh mom look what I got" dawn said as she took out the star point city's master pendant.

"You won the masters grand festival I'm impressed but the star point city's master pendant means that there gym leader participated in the grand festival as well.

Dawn rembered Alice all too well the 10 year old gym leader who manages to beat their champion/her older brother every time the two siblings battled. Dawn rembered the final stage how she and Alice her new best friend battled it out for the star point city master pendant Alice's delcatty and eevee vs. dawn's Piplup and newly evolved luponny. Snapping back to reality dawn told her mother that

"Me and the star point city gym leader faced off in the final round to be honest she was really good and at the last second I mange to pull off a combination to beat her"

"Oh really now" dawns mother said

"I'm going to go to my room and unpack" dawn said getting up going to her room wondering how misty was. Rembering misty was the only 1 who knew where dawn was for 1 ½ years.

Up in dawns room she got on her computer and logged on to the chat room noticing misty was on.

"DAWN!" misty typed making her sound like she was excited to see her best friend that she hasn't seen for 1 ½ years

_**Alright chapter 1 done now on to chapter 2 disclaimer I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form **_

_**Dawn: I'm a master coordinator wow**_

_**Misty: where are the others?**_

_**Alice/me: comeing next chapter misty**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 the chat**

"Misty it's been so long how are you" I typed

"great but it's been 1 ½ years may came back and left again I think she gets back today ash is back and Brock and Gary log on occasionally Kenny zoey flint Lucian and Annabel are busy drew's back and should log on soon" misty typed.

"Nice I have a new friend I want you to meet she's logging on soon and I won the master grand festival" I typed.

"OH MY GOSH REALLY THAT'S AWSOME" misty typed you could tell she was happy for me by the tone she used when typing just the Alice and drew logged on.

"Who the heck are you" drew asked Alice in a very rude tone.

"Ummm drew she may be 10 years old but you shouldn't let her age fool you she'll beat you in a battle if she gets the chance" I warned drew telling him he better be nice to her and stay on her good side.

"Thank you dawn I'm Alice by the way I'm the star point city gym leader" Alice responded to drew's question and thank me for telling drew he better be nice to her.

"I'm misty" misty responded

"I'm drew" he said making sure to watch his tone

Soon everyone logged on and greeted Alice nicely flint throwing in fire puns was soon disconnected Kenny and zoey and Candice never showed up. May wasn't on due to the fact she was still away and we were told she would be home tomorrow.

"So ash finally became a Pokémon master" I asked

"Yes I did" he answered

"And dawn dawns a master coordinator" Alice said in her normal childish tone

"REALLY" everyone but misty me and Alice said in unison

"Yeah I've been competing in master contests for 1 ½ years earning the master pendant from the master grand festival" I explained

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form

Misty: isn't this suppose to be penguinshipping

Me: yes but all pairings will be at the end of the story

Dawn: but Kenny hasn't been here at all yet

Me Dawn and Misty: review please

After a few hours I logged of and unpacked going to bed 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 the twilight tag team battle tournament**

It's been 1 day since returning home normally dawn would wake up at 2pm in the afternoon but this time was different she woke up at 12 in the afternoon by a phone call from Gary telling every1 to go to his house dawn could only listen and wonder what in the name of arceaus posed him to call her at 12.

A few hours later dawn arrives at Gary's house and he opens the door.

"GARY MOTHER OF ARCEAUS OAK WHAT IN ARCEAUS NAME WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU WOKE ME UP AT 12 IN THE AFTERNOON" dawn yelled at Gary making him so scared he almost wet himself

"w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w" the poor guy couldn't get a sentence out so ash answered for him "there's a tag team battle tournament so we all gathered here sorry to wake you dawn"

"Thank you ash ok so we are all entering ok who's here so we can set up teams" dawn asked

"I'm here" Alice Gary misty ash and may answered

"Ok let's play a little game dawn said grabbing luponys pokeball

"I'm in" ash and Alice said Alice grabbing her garchomp's pokebal ash telling Pikachu to get ready

"Umm you guys" Gary said trying to get us to not battle

"come on we can battle while we wait for the others anyway Misty can you be the referee and you guys lets go outside" I said reassuring Gary everything would be ok

A few minutes later we were outside and the battle was about to begin

"Oh arceaus" Gary said

"What's wrong Gary "may asked

"This battle is against elites Alice is a master league gym leader dawn is a master coordinator and ash is a Pokémon champion" Gary said wondering how the match would end

Me: I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form

Misty: next chapter is the battle wonder who will win

Dawn: oh we will finally here from zoey Candice and Kenny

Zoey: what is going on here?

Everyone: Zoey your not suppose to be here yet

"this is a 3 way battle between Ash, Dawn and Alice only 1 Pokémon each no subtatuisoin the battle ends 1 Pokémon is left standing let the battle begin" Misty yelled out as the others were arriving 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 the elite master's battle**

"Hey guys long time no see" Kenny said his empoleon out

"Hey what's going on" zoey flint Lucian Annabel Candice brook Kenny and drew asked in unison

"Watching ash dawn and their new friend destroy my house" Gary replied

"Gary they won't destroy your house have some popcorn as you said this is a battle between elites" may said shoving popcorn in her mouth like she hasn't eaten at all in her life

"Go Pikachu" ash cried out

"Garchomp take to the stars" Alice cried out

"Luppony dance" dawn cried out

"Pikachu bolt tackle on Luppony" ash yelled as Pikachu started bolt tackle and charged at Luppony

"Luppony stop Pikachu with fire punch then use ice punch on garchomp" I yelled

Luppony stopped Pikachu bolt tack sending it back and Luppony used ice punch hitting garchomp so hard that garchomp was barely holding out

"Garchomp dragon breath

Pikachu thunder bolt

Luppony blizzard"

The attack coiled Pikachu gave in and was knocked out leaving Alice and me to battle it out

"Pikachu is unable to battle" Misty called out leaving may and Gary speechless and the other like what's going on as ash went to the bench where the others were

"Tough break ash those two really do know what they're doing" Gary said

"I'll say dawn practically destroyed Pikachu I wonder what'll happen now" May told Gary

"Giga impact Garchomp" Alice called out

"Luppony blizzard" dawn called

Dawn's Pokémon created a blizzard just before garchomp's giga impact charged Luppony created a ice wall stopping the giga impact entirely.

"Wow that is just amazing her Luppony must be fast indoor to get blizzard done before giga impact" Gary commented

"Well it also was preformed beautifully I'm impressed as well" may told Gary

"May dawn wouldn't be a master coordinator if she didn't know how to counter attacks while attacking and looking beautifully at the same time" ash told everyone

"Hmmm what's going on I'm confused and dawns a master coordinator?" Zoey asked looking very confused

"Luppony one last ice punch" dawn called she knew the battle was over and she won

Garchomp took the ice punch and was knocked out as Luppony stood there awaiting misty judgment

Everyone was on the edge of their seats wanting to know who won just then misty made her judgment

"Garchomp is unable to battle Luppony is the winner the match goes to Dawn" Misty shouted

"Alright we did it Luppony" I told my Pokémon

"Wow one of the most awesome battles we had right garchomp" Alice told me and ash and her Garchomp nodding in agreement

"Everyone's here you 3 so can you stop trying to destroy my house "Gary told us in a tone saying he wasn't very happy

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any way shape or form

Me: chapter number 4 finished alright next chapter is the teams

Zoey: finally I make an appearance

Dawn: sweet I won the battle and couples are starting yay

May: hmm WAIT IM WITH DREW

Misty: hey at least you're with some1 I'm with no1

Annabel: YES I GET ASH

Me: couples will be mayXdrew dawnXkenny AnnbleXash BrockXZoey GaryXAlice/ (oc)

"alright then explain about this tag battle and how we will get into teams" I told him 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 teams**

"Alright so whose with who" I ask

"How about a random drawing" misty suggested

"Alright" Zoey Kenny flint Annabel Candice drew May ash Lucian Alice me and Brock said in agreement

"Ok ever pick a number there are two of each number so the number that's the same as yours is who you get." Misty said

I picked first it look at the piece of paper #1 I waited till everyone got a number

"Alright who has number one" misty asked

"I do" someone said I wasn't paying attention either

"Same here" I said

"So deedee " I didn't need to see who it was that nickname and tone told me exactly who it was,

"KENNY" I shouted at him then misty wrote the teams down nobody payed attention to who had what number

TEAMS:

Kenny and dawn

Alice and Gary

Candice and misty

Ash and Annabel

May and drew

The 2 élite 4s

(Why must I be with KENNY ugh as much as I Loved Kenny the last thing I wanted was to be tagged teamed with HIM) I thought silently

Kenny then left along with everyone else while Alice ash Gary and I stayed

"Hey guys lets train together" ash suggestive

"Fine with me" Gary told ash

"Alright me a dawn will train you" Alice told ash

"Really" ash asked

"N-O-P-E" Alice responded laughing

I just walked out of the room not wanting to listen what Ash was going to say next if I were to train I'm doing it solo. A few hours later it was 10pm well I should have went to sleep but I couldn't Kenny…. He changed he was a lot more hotter than before I couldn't get to sleep of course this is because we left to lillycove city tomorrow of course we had 2 weeks till the tournament it'll take 6 days to get there so we had 8 days to do whatever then I saw Ash he was training his Pokémon so I decide Ill help him train out of the pure fact I can't get to sleep.

"Hey Ash" I said

He stopped and turned around to see me talking to him then smiled and laughed

"So I'm not the only one who can't sleep" he said while laughing

"Guess not may I train with you" I asked

"Sure" he replied

Ash was very kind and a great friend he also loved Annabel even though he would never admit it it was the truth he loved her she didn't know either but I have my money on that she loves him back BUT SHE WOULDN'T ADIMIT IT EITHER! REALY THEY BOTH ARE IN DINIA.L or at least Ash is. It's the same thing with Brock and zoey really both loved each other but won't admit they do. Well it's not my problem so I didn't care.

"Typolsion dance" I cried sending typolsion out

"Use over heat" I called out to my Pokémon

Typolsion used over heat it was a very powerful one as well so powerful it could of lit Gary's house and his yard on fire. But it didn't thank good me and Ash did not want to explain to Gary why his house was burnt down it was the last thing on our minds. After all Gary was well he'd kill us if we burnt down his house and that's the last thing we wanted all we did was train till 6am and then we went to bed. The next day was chaos everyone was packing up there things taking laptops iPods cell phones Nintendo D.S's ps3s ECT. Shocking as it was I just ignored this and packed. I was all set to go and waiting at the door of Gary's house wondering how the next 6 days would be.


	6. Chapter 6

sorry for the long wait and delay i hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

The first day

Dawn's pov:

Today the first day on the ship everyone is on their laptops or ECT that is everyone but me I was training Luppony.

"Luppony blizzard" I cried

Lupponys blizzard was more like an icy wind it had blue aqua ice sparkles that looked like diamonds.

Just then in the middle of training Gary texted me I was so pissed I only had until the end of the tag tournament to perfect Lupponys combination I ran over to Gary's room Luppony knew what I was going to do. He said everyone must come well I came alright but not to find out what was going on no not that. I WENT TO KILL HIM!

I knocked on the door and waited he finally opened the door ash was with him.

"GARY MOTHER FUCKING OAK I SWEAR I WILL USE YOUR HEAD AS A DAM PINATA IF YOU TEXT ME AGAIN FOR AREACUS SAKE STOP TEXTING AND CALLING ME" I screamed

Gary got the message he littery pissed his pants because of this. Ash was on the ground scared to death he even said mother help me. After that I went back to train Luppony.

Ash's pov:

Dawn scared the crap out of me and Gary. In all my life I never saw her that mad before.

"Gary I think we should leave her alone because I think she wasn't joking when she said she would take your head and use it as a piñata" I told him

"I know she scared me to death" he said while changing his pants

Everyone came in and sat down as Gary told everyone we were playing truth or dare

"Where's Dawn I thought everyone had to come" Kenny asked

"I'll text her" zoey said as Gary tried to fight Zoey for her phone praying that he could grab it before she sent the text to dawn.

"Dawn came and yelled at Gary so she won't be playing" I told everyone

Kenny looked at me in disbelief. Zoey was like what the hell did Dawn say to make to boys scared. Everyone else was like we better let her be it was silent till Brock decide to break it

"I'll go check on her there must be a reason for this" he said as he went to find dawn

Brock's pov:

I found her she was busy training Luppony why I didn't know but I heard that she could solo the tag tournament. Why was she training? she had days before the tag tournament and Kenny didn't know either. She also had days before she had to worry about the tournament. I decided to ask her

"Hey dawn why are you training?" I asked

"It's not for the tag team tournament if that's what you think" she answered

"Then why are you training" he asked

"because I have something mandatory I have to enter after the tournament and it's not until a few weeks it doesn't star till the end of the month witch as you know is in 4 weeks but after the tournament I wouldn't get anytime to train and I figured I should train Before the tournament" she explained

"OH so that's why you were mad at Gary sorry about that but why wouldn't you have time after the tournament" I asked her. It didn't make sense why didn't she have time after

"Because the boat would be crawling with fans and reporters and I also need to go shopping for things to wear it's a huge event for trainers well at least coordinators" she told me

So she actually didn't have any time she would be busy so I figure leave her be. I went back to Gray's room

"So what's up with Dawn" Zoey asked

"She was training" I told her

"What she has the rest of the week to train and she didn't tell me" Kenny shouted

"It's not for the tournament and it's an event she has to enter" I told him

"OH she training for that event" Alice said

"What event" zoey asked

"It's the master coordinator grand slam it a huge contest with all master coordinators every master coordinator on the plant has to enter I'm even registered in the event as well" Alice told us

"What's th-"Kenny started to ask before Zoey interrupted him

"SHE REGISTERED FOR THAT THAT LIKE THE BIGGEST EVENT FOR ALL CORDINATORS IT TOPS THE WALLCE CUP! IT THE BIGGEST HONOR FOR ANY CORDINATOR TO BE REGISTER HOW DID SHE HOW DID YOU" Zoey asked

"Me and dawn are both Master coordinators meaning we both won the master league grand festival so we met the qualifications to be registered" Alice told zoey

Dawn's pov:

I looked out the window I just finished Lupponys training for the day and went to my room to Sleep

"what a day only 5 days left till the master coordinator grand slam" I said closing my eyes heading in a deep sleep

* * *

yikes Gary really should learn not to call/text Dawn inless something extermly importan


End file.
